


На краю пустыни

by BotanChan



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan





	На краю пустыни

Амос стоит на краю пустыни и играет джаз. За его спиной – древние пирамиды, перед ним – бесконечный песок и бесконечные звёзды на чёрном небе, вокруг него – светящиеся иероглифы, которые срываются с волос и вылетают из трубы саксофона, а потом исчезают в бесконечном пространстве между песком и звёздами. Сюрреалистичная, должно быть, картина, только оценить её некому: туристы ушли, а местные не сунутся к старым гробницам ночью даже за деньги.

Последний звук уносится вдаль, и рядом раздаются ленивые хлопки.

– Неплохо, Амос, неплохо. Но мы оба знаем, что может быть лучше.

Незваный, но ожидаемый гость подходит ближе. Амос невольно цепляется взглядом за косички, заплетённые словно в подражание ему самому и широкополую шляпу. Амос не уверен до конца, но подозревает, что это та самая, одна из лучших, сорванная и унесённая в пустыню ветром через неделю после покупки. На губах гостя играет воистину очаровательная улыбка.

– Ну же, Амос, – смеётся гость. – Не разочаровывай меня и не заставляй говорить банальности. Вместе мы всё сделаем лучше. И ты нуждаешься во мне. Идём.

Он протягивает руку.

По телу Амоса пробегает дрожь, а вспыхнувшие эмоции грозят поколебать сосредоточенность разума. Он слишком хорошо помнит эту руку.

Сдавливающие горло пальцы, беспомощность, чужая воля, двигающая его руками и ногами, произносящая слова его горлом и губами.

Сила, огромная, восторгающая, крошащийся под ладонями камень и безумная музыка песка, которую пока не удалось повторить ни одному смертному музыканту.

Слишком страшно снова оказаться чужой марионеткой, слишком хочется снова вкусить божественного могущества, и от этого тоже страшно.

Амосу хватает одного удара сердца, чтобы восстановить равновесие и отодвинуть в сторону все переживания, как несущественные.

– Не сегодня, Сет, – качает он головой, всё ещё глядя на протянутую руку, на чёрные когти и красноватые подушечки пальцев. Память подбрасывает знание о том, что они жёсткие и царапающие.

Ладонь ещё немного висит в воздухе, потом Сет убирает руки в карманы и укоризненно цокает языком.

– Амос, Амос, неужели ты мне не доверяешь, после всего, что мы вместе пережили?

Амосу снова приходится усилием воли отодвигать воспоминание о том, каково это – превратиться в марионетку, которую хозяин дёргает за ниточки.

– О, я доверяю тебе, – невозмутимо соглашается он, имея в виду именно то, что сказал. Боги предсказуемы, они раз за разом повторяют привычные роли, не отступая ни на шаг. А на Повелителя Пустыни уж точно можно положиться: если уступить ему хоть в малости, оглянуться не успеешь, как превратишься в высосанную до суха пустую оболочку, от которой вскоре даже праха не останется.

Сет хохочет, запрокинув голову.

– Ах, я рад, что в кои-то веки у Верховного писца есть чувство юмора. Может, ты научишь шутить и своих магов, а? Но мы отвлеклись. Я люблю, когда меня заставляют ждать, Амос, а у тебя в любом случае нет выбора.

Можно ответить, что выбор есть всегда, но это бессмысленная банальность, до которой не пристало опускаться Верховному Писцу. Амос знает, что у него действительно нет выбора: понадобятся все возможные силы, чтобы сразиться с Апопом с хотя бы призрачными шансами на победу. И кто окажется полезней больше, чем полководец Ра, самый неистовый, самого гневный?

Однако договариваться с ним можно только на своих условиях, и никак иначе. На милость пустыни не отдаются, с ней сражаются за каждый сделанный шаг, ни в коем случае не теряя цель. Потерять направление, сбиться с пути – найти смерть.

– Я войду в твоё царство тогда, когда сочту нужным, Сет. Сегодня лишь хотел узнать, появишься ли ты.

В алых глазах вспыхивает гнев, Амоса обдаёт жаром словно в полдень. Он невозмутимо выдерживает чужой взгляд, заставляя чужую злобу и волю стекать с себя в песок. Кожу колют нанесённые защитные иероглифы. Их силы должно хватить, Амос заставляет себя верить, что их хватит.

Жар Сета слегка отступает.

– Ты пришёл лишь поздороваться и развлечь меня? Это необычайно почтительно для Верховного Писца, однако мне кажется, у тебя не так много времени.

Это тоже правда. Когда Амос в Зале Эпох говорит с другими магами, или следит за действиями Сары Якоби и Квая на карте Искандера, он кожей ощущает как утекает время, течёт, струится щекотным песком между пальцами. Мишель собственной жизнью выиграл им всем несколько месяцев, но мало, ах, как же этого мало!

Амос не может позволить себе колебаться или оттягивать неприятный момент, он выйдет в пустыню по-настоящему уже послезавтра. Если верить старым рукописям, ему придётся провести среди песков минимум трое суток, чтобы получить доступ к силе бога. Возможно, он справится быстрее за счёт былого близкого (чрезмерно близкого) знакомства с Сетом. Или, напротив, из-за этого их противостояние затянется дольше.

В любом случае, Амос не собирается делиться планами с хозяином пустыни.

Сет лениво потягивается, поводит плечами. В распахнутом вороте белой рубашки горит ярко-красная кожа. Вопреки всему, пару мгновениий Амос любуется им, алой фигурой на фоне серого песка, чёрного неба и белой россыпи звёзд. Амос прекрасно осознаёт, что делает, он не собирается отрицать, что пустыня бывает великолепна, что пустыня умеет завораживать и соблазнять...

(чтобы заманить поглубже прежде, чем вонзить клыки в попавшуюся жертву).

– Ну что ж, Амос, в честь нашей старой дружбы я готов проявить великодушие и немного подождать, – Сет похлопывает его по плечу. Амосу приходится приказывать себе стоять спокойно и не шарахнуться из-под красной ладони, которая, кажется, должна одним касанием превратить в клочья сначала ткань одежды, потом кожу, потом мясо, пока не останутся одни кости. Он остаётся на месте, непоколебимый как скала, полный могуществом и достоинством Великого Писца.

Рука Сета удивительно лёгкая и лишь тёплая, почти как у смертного. Она зажигает огонь в мышцах и костях Амоса, заставляет его задыхаться от смеси трепета и вожделения чужой силы...

...заставила бы, если бы Амос оказался не готов, пропустил момент, поддался слабости.

– Только постарайся сделать так, чтобы я не успел заскучать.

Ветер швыряет в лицо песок, вынудив прикрыть лицо рукавом, стучит по выбритой коже головы. Внутренности холодеют от короткого страха: ничего не видно и удар может прийти с любой стороны. Но когда Амос опускает руку, он стоит перед пустыней один, и некому бить в спину и запускать когти под рёбра. Пустыня спокойна, серые барханы дрёмлют под белыми звёздами. Амос медленно выдыхает и снимает с головы криво нахлобученную шляпу, осматривает её. Действительно, та самая, ничуть не испортившаяся, только украшенная ярко-красным пером. Остаётся лишь гадать, что означает этот жест (вполне возможно, он не означает ничего). Амос снова надевает шляпу, немного набекрень, и отворачивается от пустыни.

В его голове крутятся мысли о том, что он может очень пожалеть в будущем о сделанном выборе (если у него будет это самое будущее), и что маги осудят его (возможно, даже родные племянники), но как Великий Писец он обязан рискнуть и принести эту жертву...

В душе Амоса нет готовности приносить жертвы. В душе Амоса предвкушение.


End file.
